


I Knew You Were Trouble

by ironmansassistant



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Multi, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Imagine Link: http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/137031075059/destieliswhatibreathe</p><p>Prompt: Imagine Dean knocking on your door telling you you’re in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You Were Trouble

You sat in your kitchen reading the latest news on your Twitter feed and sipping at your tea. It was a crisp morning in late April, but you were so starved for any weather warmer than zero that you kept the kitchen window open. There was a light breeze blowing in, bringing with it the fresh scent of spring. You inhaled deeply and sighed contentedly, unbelievably grateful that you had the morning off.  
Of course, that gratefulness vanished when you heard a knock at your door. You gave another sigh, this one filled with disdain. When there was another more hurried knock you set your tea down and stood, tucking your phone into your pocket. As you moved over the hardwood floors the person knocked again, this time slamming their fist against the oak.  
You opened the door, ready to yell at whoever was there when you were caught off guard by them barging in. “Hey!”  
The man pulled a gun from the back of his pants and before you could scream he shouted, “Who else is here?”  
“Nobody!” you shouted back. “I mean…two navy seals! Upstairs! So you should lea—”  
“Look, I don’t have time to explain but you’re in danger,” the man said. “My name is Dean, and you need to come with me.” His eyes darted around the area, gun ready to fire at anything.  
“Like hell I do,” you replied. You took a step back through the threshold of your front door. You went to turn and run but came to a halt at the stairs of your porch when you saw a woman standing there, her eyes pure black. She grinned at you.  
Your eyes widened but you didn’t have time to think. Dean grabbed your arm and yanked you back into the house, slamming the door behind him. You were so distracted by what you’d just seen that you didn’t care he had put his gun away and pulled out a knife. It had intricate carvings on it, none that you recognized.  
“Here, come here,” Dean said, pulling you aside. You did as he told and let him lead you towards the back of your house when the front door was kicked in so hard it fell off it’s hinges. The woman, her eyes still black, turned towards you. Her hand raised but Dean was already moving, shoving the knife into her abdomen. Her eyes widened and there was a strange flash that coated her skin, and then her eyes became a dark ocean blue. Dean pulled the knife out, letting the blood drip onto your floor as the woman fell with a thud.  
“I’m not a doctor but that was not a normal way to die,” you said, pointing at the woman. “Also, I’m pretty sure that one stab wouldn’t kill someone instantly.”  
“Come on, we need to get out of here,” Dean said. He reached for your wrist, his feet already moving towards the door when you pulled out of his reach.   
“No!” you shouted, your voice unusually high. “Why should I go anywhere with you? You just waved a gun in my face and then killed someone on my doorstep!”  
Dean sighed, tucking the knife away. He held his hands up, as if that would make you feel suddenly safe with the man. “All right, all right. My name is Dean Winchester and I’m the only thing standing between you and a gang of demons looking for your head.”  
“Demons? Seriously?”  
Dean pointed to the woman on the floor. “You said it yourself; that’s not normal.”   
You glanced down, hating that you agreed with him.  
“So if you wanna live, I suggest you come with me.” He raised his eyebrows at you, already knowing you were going to take the one option that ended with your staying alive.  
Soon you nodded, and followed him out the front door towards an old black Impala.


End file.
